


Something For Me

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [27]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I’ll do it. If you do something for me.”
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Something For Me

“ Oh by the way Mr. Reese, would you mind planting a few more bugs tomorrow? The gossip at that office is quite informative.”

“Sure Finch. You realize if I keep stopping by though, Ms. Neelan is going to think I'm just looking for an excuse to see her.”

“Nothing you can’t handle, I'm sure.”

John looked up from petting Bear, suddenly struck with an idea.  ** “I’ll do it. If you do something for me.” **

“Oh?”

“Dinner, my place, tomorrow night. I'll cook.”

Harold smiled and shook his head, “You could have just asked, John.”

“Is that a yes,  Harold ?”

“Yes.”


End file.
